1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a probe and a method for detecting alcohols such as typically ethanol or other alcohols capable of forming a gas or vapor phase. Detection of ethanol is of primary importance herein, it being understood that the term "detecting" refers to a quantitative rather than a merely qualitative measurement.
A field of particular interest for the present invention is the in-line determination of a concentration of ethanol in an "inert" liquid, i.e. any liquid that is not capable of forming an oxidizable vapor, such as typically water, e.g. in the form of the aqueous phase of a beverage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In-line measurement of the concentration of ethanol in a liquid, e.g. an alcoholic beverage, is a problem hitherto solved typically by direct measurement of a combination of two physical properties, such as density, refractive index or sound velocity. Apart from the expense and inconvenience of the use of two independent sensors, such prior art methods suffer interference from variations of pressure, dissolved carbon dioxide, and carbohydrate concentrations.